


So Much History In A Kiss

by leiascully



Category: Green Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tonight we live forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much History In A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: post-series  
> A/N: I promised [**ebonybeach**](http://ebonybeach.livejournal.com/) some fluffy sweet fic. La noces, in return for her invaluable beta help and Britpickery.   
> Disclaimer: _Green Wing_ and all related characters are the property of Victoria Pile and BBC4. No infringement is intended and no profit is made.

"When I make love to my wife tonight, I shall smile to myself, safe in the knowledge that after me you will pale into insignificance, in that even from beyond the grave, I am a better lay than you."

"_My wife_", Mac said again to himself, pleased at the way it sounded. "My", that was a good start to nearly any phrase, but being able to finish it up with "wife" was just such a nice combination that he couldn't help grinning. He walked away from Guy and put his arm around Caroline's waist.

"Hello, Dr. Mrs. Dr. Mac," he said against her ear.

"Hello, Dr. Mac," she said, turning in his arms and grinning. "That's a bit unwieldy, don't you think? All those doctors in one name?"

"Don't worry," he said. "When we're alone, I'll only call you Mrs. Mac. Keep things nice and personal." He leaned down and kissed her and she was warm and soft and _his_ and he thought he'd been waiting for this all his life. Irony was a bitch.

"Mac!" Martin shouted from somewhere in a panic, and Mac broke the kiss with a sigh.

"Sounds like a rescue mission," he said. "I'll be back. Don't go away." He kissed her again for good measure and left her on the carpet.

\+ + + +

The rest of the wedding afternoon went in a blur: kisses, cake, champagne, guiding a tipsy Guy away from the female guests...although when it came down to it, Guy didn't really seem to have any interest in the women beyond conversation and alcohol. Mac had only just got Caroline away from the rest and up to the balcony when she went drifting away from him, but after a brief tussle with Guy and some canny balloon popping Caroline did with her hairband, he caught her by the toes and pulled her down against him as she gradually stopped shrieking.

"You're safe now," he said, smoothing her hair as Guy smoothed her skirt. "What was that all about, eh? You're only supposed to be flying _metaphorically_."

She clung to him and pushed Guy away with the heel of one shoe.

"This is exactly why you should have married me," said Guy. "I wouldn't let you float away with a load of balloons. When we plan our wedding again, there aren't going to be balloons."

"Guy," they both said in warning tones. Guy subsided and watched them both for a moment, Caroline with her face buried in the front of Mac's shirt and Mac watchful with his arm around her shoulders. Mac raised his eyebrows and Guy sighed and wandered away, mumbling something about Bollinger.

"Caroline! Are you all right?" Martin rushed up and threw his arms around both of them. "I was so worried."

After they finally peeled Martin away, it was Caroline's mother who wouldn't let them go, and after that it was Guy again.

"You can still have it annulled, you know!"

"_Guy_!"

\+ + + +

It seemed like hours before he got her back upstairs and they were alone.

"Here we are," she said, a little nervously, and he touched her cheek.

"Here we are." She stilled under his hand, looking up at him with those wide, thoughtful eyes he loved so much.

"Mac..." she began.

"Shhhhh," he said. "You look beautiful. I can't wait to get you out of that dress." He kissed her, moving down from her lips to her throat and shoulder, his fingers searching for the zip of her dress.

"It might be a little difficult," she said, pressing against him, her hands fluttering at the small of his back, "I think bits of it are taped on."

"We'll figure it out together," he reassured her. "I love you, Caroline Macartney."

"I love you, Doctor Macartney," she said.

"You know what," he said, "there really is the most enormous Jacuzzi in the bathroom here, and I managed to keep one of the bottles of Bollinger away from Guy. What say we go and try it out?"

"Can we later?" she asked, helping him with her zip. "I just need to hold you for a while, please."

"Anything you want, sweetheart," he promised and wrapped his arms around her.

She was breathtakingly lovely in the low light of the room, his wife, when she got down to skin. _His wife_, and that was still a revelation. He touched the ring on his left hand with his thumb and hung his trousers and jacket over the back of the chair before he took her in his arms again. Having all her skin against his at last was so good it was painful. He worked hard to keep his thoughts more in the 'at last' range than the 'for how long?' end of the spectrum and concentrate on the magic of his wedding night. His wedding night, her wedding night. His only and maybe her first, but he wasn't bothered about that. Caroline would always be his.

"Oh," he said as an afterthought, fishing in the pocket of his discarded trousers and coming up with a condom. "Do we need this?"

"I thought we might try..." she said, blushing all the way up from where she had her arms crossed over her breasts. She tipped her chin against her shoulder.

"Why, Mrs. Mac," he said. "What an excellent idea." He went to her and kissed her so that she wouldn't see the way his eyes were gleaming at the thought of a child he'd probably never meet.

"Is that all right?" she asked.

"There's nothing I could want more," he said, and hoped Guy would be a good father. "You know, except you. Shall we to bed, wife of mine?"

"God yes," she said, twining her arms around his neck. "You don't even know how long I've wanted this."

"My guess is just slightly less long than I wanted it," he said.

"It's not a competition," she said. "Kiss me, Mac. My husband," she added lovingly. There was an order he didn't mind taking.

He made love to her as tenderly as he could, slow and gentle as if there'd never been any obstacle to their relationship, as if there were nothing urgent in the world. He kissed her fingertips and her collarbone, passing his hands all over her. She kissed him, little whimpers sliding against his lips, her fingers curling against his back. He tried hard to memorise the curve and flare of her waist, the taste of her skin, the way she said his name as she looked deep into his eyes. "I love you," he said as they moved together, "I love you I love you _I love you_."

\+ + + +

Afterwards they lay curled together in the big bed, her leg thrown over his, facing each other across the pillow.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said quietly, passing his thumb over her damp cheekbones. "It's your wedding night. Why crying?"

"Tears of joy," she choked out. "Mac, what am I going to do?"

"You're going to go on living," he said. "For a long time you'll be sad but eventually you'll be happy again. I hope. You and Guy and the ginger baby. Just as long as you give it a proper name, not like mine."

She almost laughed and he smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her. "See? There. Everything will be okay."

"But, Mac..."

"Shhh," he said. He slid one hand over her hip and pulled her against him, stroking her back. "Tonight's our wedding night. Tonight we live forever."

"Kiss me again," she said, and he did.


End file.
